ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Burke
"B-Squared" Bryan Burke (born Bryan Patrick Burke on September 30, 1981, in Lisle, IL) is an American E-Wrestler and a former E-Fed owner. Burke made his debut in E-Wrestling in the winter of 2004 for a now defunct organization known as the Brutality Wrestling Federation. It was there Burke gained his name throughout the E-Wrestling world. Throughout his career, Burke has been a dominant tag team wrestler, being a Tag Team Champion on 9 different occasions (7 w/ BWF, 1 w/ PWH, 1 w/ NWA-TCW; Current). He was a record-holding, 7 Time Tag Team Champion in the BWF. He also held the BWF Championship and the BWF North American Championship. Burke was the 5th BWF Wrestler to earn the BWF Triple Crown. Burke also had a short stint with owning the BWF when prior owner Colin Percy was unable to tend to it. Other federations Burke wrestled in were Pro Wrestling Honor (ran by Yoshihiro Kabashi) and is currently wrestling in the newly merged NWA-True Champion Wrestling where he is one half of the current NWA-TCW Tag Team Champions (with Jasin Smith). High School and College Burke was born in the 80's and grew up listening to the music of AC/DC, Metallica, Iron Maiden and Guns N' Roses. He was quickly inspired to pick up a guitar and imitate his favorite guitar idols. He would play his first gig at the age of 15 and would quickly gain fame throughout Bolingbrook, IL. While Burke would gain local fame with his band "Bryan Maiden", local was about as far as it was going to get. However, his rock n' roll dream was still alive until 1998. Bryan would soon be engulfed by his television set every Monday Night watching WCW and the WWF go back and forth. Bryan was quickly attached to wrestling. At the age of 17 as a high school junior, Bryan joined the wrestling team. He wasn't as successful on the mat as he was on stage and at the 215 weight class only went 6-7. His senior year, he improved greatly and went 18-5. Burke, applied to the University of Chicago and was accepted. Bryan graduated in 2003 with a degree in Business with an emphasis on Marketing. Burke was still drawn to the world of wrestling and decided now that he had finished college, he would finally enroll into a wrestling school. Particularly Chicago's Hard Knocks Wrestling School, ran by Lee Vedder. Burke had finally begun his life-long destiny. Brutality Wrestling Federation: 2004-2007 After seeing the Brutality Wrestling Federation at the Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, IL, Bryan decided he wanted to join the company. Colin Percy signed Bryan Burke to a 2 year deal. After signing, he quickly formed a tag team with "The Franchise" Shane Douglas (not to be confused with former ECW wrestler, Shane Douglas). They would form the tag team "The New Franchise". The duo would quickly become one of the most dominant tag teams in the BWF and would end up with 4 BWF Tag Titles before their split. Their partnership ended in a bloody feud between the two. Since the split of TNF, Bryan would win the Tag Team Championship three more times. Once with Lil' Knoxville in a tag team known as "The Showstopping Franchise" and twice with former rival, Shack. Bryan would also gain his first singles title in the form of the BWF North American Championship. Burke would be seen in the main event picture for the remaining years of the BWF. He had gained main event status through the dominance in the tag team division. Burke was a BWF Original and was considered by most of his colleagues as a hero of sorts in their locally based organization. After the BWF went under in 2005, Bryan brought it back in 2006 with help of King and Daredevil. Soon enough, former BWF Owner, Colin Percy would come back to take full ownership responsibilities again and Bryan went back to wrestling full-time. Before the BWF would close it's doors for the final time, Burke would become the last BWF Champion by defeating Lil' Knoxville and Rudy Lucero at BWF Rejuvenation. Pro Wrestling Honor: 2006-2007 Burke's BWF contract allowed him to wrestle in other organizations and he found Pro Wrestling Honor in 2006. It was an organization based on just pure wrestling and may the best man win. Bryan would quickly become one of the organization's well respected and most loved stars. He started out quickly by winning 5 of his first 6 matches and earning himself the coveted PWH Pure Championship, by being its first holder. He would also become an 8 time Tag Team Champion by teaming with Justice to defeat However, his time with the company was short due to the PWH closing its doors in 2007, although rumors continue to circulate of Pro Wrestling Honor re-opening its doors later in the fall of 2009. Hiatus From Wrestling: Picking the Axe Back Up Bryan had become very physically tired and with the closing of the PWH he decided it was time to stop wrestling for awhile. He was given several offers by several companies to join, and he declined. Bryan had pursued becoming a musician once again. With more time on his hands, he saw several shows in person, including bands like AC/DC, Metallica, and Disturbed. Bryan was still awe-struck by how much fun these guys were having on stage and he wanted to just be placed in someone like James Hetfield's shoes for a month. Bryan gave up on his dream, however, when finding bandmates in his area suiting to his style were few and far between. He picked up the phone and begin looking for a job....as a wrestler, again. Return to Wrestling: True Champion Wrestling/NWA-TCW: 2009-Present Bryan Burke signed a contract with True Champion Wrestling in July of 2009. No less than 24 hours prior to his signing, it was announced the Northeast Wrestling Alliance and True Champion Wrestling would merge. Bryan's first match back since 2007 saw him teaming with Jasin Smith on August 7, 2009 defeating The Kindred for the NWA-TCW Tag Team Championship, for Bryan's 9th Tag Team Championship reign. Wrestling Style/Influences Bryan's style of wrestling has most consistently been that of a technical wrestler with power and agility. Bryan has cited "American Dragon" Bryan Danielson, BJ Whitmer, Austin Aries, Steve Austin, and Bret Hart as his biggest wrestling influences. Personal Life Bryan is an avid sports fan. He roots for the Green Bay Packers (NFL), Chicago Cubs (MLB), University of Wisconsin Badgers (NCAAF/NCAAB), Chicago Bulls (NBA), and Chicago Blackhawks (NHL). As noted by his guitar playing, Bryan is a big fan of the hard rock and heavy metal music scene. Bryan has said that AC/DC is his all-time favorite band, seeing the band twice live. Other bands Bryan has seen live are Metallica, Machine Head, Airbourne, Disturbed (twice), Killswitch Engage, The Offspring, Goo Goo Dolls, and Green Day. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **The Wind Waker (F5) **Squared Up (Figure Four Leg Lock/Dragon Sleeper Hold) *Signature Moves **The Predicament (Arm Triangle Facebuster-Submission Hold) **TAAAP TO AN ARMBAR! (Fujiwara Armbar) * Theme Music ** "T.N.T." by AC/DC (BWF 2004-2006; PWH 2006) ** "Out Ta Get Me" by Guns N' Roses (BWF 2006-2007; PWH 2007) ** "Reckoning" by Killswitch Engage (NWA-TCW 2009-Present) Wrestling Accomplishments *BWF Champion (x1) *BWF North American Champion (x1) *BWF Tag Team Champion (x7) - "The Franchise" Shane Douglas (4), Shack (2), Lil' Knoxville (1) *BWF Triple Crown Champion *PWH Pure Champion (x1) *PWH Tag Team Champion (x1) - Justice (1) *NWA-TCW Tag Team Champion (x1; Current) - Jasin Smith (1) Category:Wrestlers